


All I Can Offer is a Space to Breathe

by Aoife



Series: Vive Marianne [7]
Category: Anthropomorphism, Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: AU: Vive Marianne, Aftermath of Canon Character Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sincere offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Can Offer is a Space to Breathe

"I'm sorry, Eloise." The voice cut through the empty silence, the heavy privacy; even Sheila Theissen had retreated outside of her rooms within Péricard tower, content to monitor using just the minimum screen.

Eloise looked up, from her position curled up on her bed, through the tears that were streaming down her cheeks, and glared at the intruder, the familar-stranger that she had been catching glimpses of around Tom. His Marianne, the woman who slid through security screens and never appeared on HD; she'd have thought her a sign that both she, and her Secretary of War were going mad if Javier hadn't seen her too.

"Tom grieves with you, and for you; and wishes he could offer you some comfort, undo his orders that placed Javier there, then, but he can't; so here *I* am instead, Eloise Pritchard, Mistress of Haven." She smiled a little crookedly, and settled on the bed carefully near her head. "We both grieve with you, Eloise."

She fell asleep, head in the other woman's lap, as she hummed an old earth song that Eloise could have sworn she recognised.

She was still there when she opened her eyes again; but sitting, cross-legged opposite her in the garden of the Tower.

"You're dreaming." Her voice was more ... resonant. "I thought I'd keep you company a little longer, try and smooth things a little if I could.” Eloise frowned. 

"I ..." A finger was laid gently on her lips. 

"I can show you Javier's last moments, if you want me to, Eloise - let you hear the words he wanted you to hear. Or I can distract you; take on his form, love you as he would have done." She spread her arms wide. "This is your dream, Eloise, for all that I am here, walking and talking in it - I am, as Tom is, yours to command."

Eloise's eyes flashed. "Then tell me who you are, that you dance in and out of my dreams, and circle my Secretary of War, rather than taunt me with what I've lost in service to my Nation."

Marianne laughed. And laughed, the peals ringing around the garden they were still sat in. "Forgive me, Madam President. You called me Marianne; I thought you knew who I was - or at least had guessed, although I'm not surprised given that the history from which I take my name was amongst the material that you were never allowed read. If you sent for him, Parnell could tell you of who I was for him, when I was punch drunk; Pierre would tell you that he intended to sober me up, and Esther saw my rape at the hands of the Committee and wanted us both free of them. Do you know who I am, now, Eloise Pritchart?"

"You can't be, -"

"I assure, you I am only _mostly_ impossible, Madam President. Let me show you the ways." Marianne's eyes glittered challenging, and she reached out her hand. "I would give you everything but your - or Tom's - freedom from me, Eloise." Her voice softened. "For can you truly tell me that either of you will walk away from _the Republic_?” 

Eloise's eyes widened rather comically, but she still took the other woman's hand. She swallowed. 

"Show me your redemption. Show me why Javier died. Show me how to _survive_.”

"Is this where I say thank you, or wish granted?" Marianne pulled Eloise in tighter as the room dissolved. "I'm sorry, Eloise..."


End file.
